Every Option
by DarkRaven18
Summary: Don is willing to do anything to help Leo get better after he’s attacked by the Shredder. But when medicine fails him and Leo’s on his own, Don considers turning to an unlikely source for help: God.


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_Author's Note: Takes place the night after the episode "Tales of Leo." I was interested in exploring how Don might consider God in times of crisis. This isn't really religious though, so no worries. Just Don musing. Also, not intended to be slash at all. Just brotherly bonding, and Don feeling close again with his brother and special that Leo heard him, etc. Though its up to you I guess, perhaps can be pre-pre-pre-not existent yet-slash In which case, maybe I can use it for my fanfic100...yay! er, anyway, let me know what you think..._

* * *

Raphael was just starting to doze off when Donatello approached him. Raph started, his chair squeaking as it shifted from his sudden movement.

"Sorry, Raph," Don said quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Raph tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"S'ok. I shouldn't be sleeping anyway." His eyes moved to the doorway he was sitting beside, where he could just make out Leo's form in the dark.

"You've been keeping an eye on Leo for hours, Raph. Why don't you take a break? I was just going to go leave some dinner on the table in case Leo got hungry. I'll stick around incase he needs anything."

Raph fought a yawn, glancing at the tray Donatello was holding. It held a bowl of soup and a kettle. Raph noticed there were two cups on the tray and his eyes shifted to examine the purple wearing turtle. Maybe he wasn't the only one who felt the need to be near his wounded brother.

"Alright," Raph sighed, standing. "I'll sleep for a bit. But if you need me…"

"I know," Don smiled.

Don left his brother and entered the darkened living room. Leo slept peacefully on the couch, a warm blanket tucked around him. Noticing the fire slowly dying in the fireplace, Don quietly placed the tray on the table and moved to feed the embers back to life. He wanted his brother to be as warm as possible.

When the flames were crackling once again, Don walked to stand above his injured brother.

"Hey, Leo," he said quietly. "Dinner's on the table if you're hungry. You should eat, it'll help you regain your strength."

Don wasn't sure why he was talking to his sleeping brother, but somehow it made him feel better, just talking. After all, today talking had brought Leo back from the brink. Don sighed, ignoring the extra tea cup he had brought for himself and moving to stare out the window; the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire and Leo's steady breathing.

Leo's return had been nothing less than a miracle. Not that Don believed in miracles…he believed in science and medicine. He was sure that his brother's strength and will to live had helped him regain consciousness yes, but Don also guessed that he hadn't been mortally wounded and it hadn't been that serious after all…right?

Don bit his lip, staring at the night sky. But Splinter had been so worried, so unsure if Leo would make it. Even now, there was a lingering doubt about Leo's recovery, Don could sense it. He could see it in his hot tempered brother's need to be near Leo, in his father's constant meditating, in the general thickness of the atmosphere in the house. He knew it in his own feeling of helplessness, because this time he couldn't help Leo, Leo had to help himself…or they needed a miracle.

Tears pricked at his eyes and Don sniffed. He hated this feeling. He was supposed to know what to do, he was the brainy bookworm after all…and for the first time he didn't! What did people do in times like this?

A thought struck Don but he shoved it away. He was too logical for that nonsense, and yet…

"My brother almost died today," Don said quietly, rubbing his arms as he leaned against the side of the window.

"And in times of crisis or confusion, what do people do? They talk to you. Someone they aren't even sure exists."

Don paused, unsure why he was still talking.

"I guess…I could never understand that. Faith…its people believing in something they can't see. Science, math, medicine…now those you get answers too. You can see the results right in front of your eyes and you know it's true. Sure there are theories, and speculations but, it makes so much more sense to me than you."

Don's gaze shifted to his brother.

"If you really existed, then why would bad things happen in the first place? Why would my brother be fighting for his life? Why would we have to hide away from those that would call us freaks and hunt us like animals? What a horrible world you made if you really made it."

Don sighed, returning to look out the window.

"And yet…I can't help him. He needs to do this on his own and I just," Don's throat constricted and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. A tear escaped and traveled down the side of his face.

"I don't know if you're there, and I don't know if you would listen to someone like me. An outcast, an unbeliever. But please…we can't lose, Leo. I can't lose him. When he fell through that window and I thought," Don shuddered at the memory.

"I've never felt so lost and afraid. It made me regret how things have changed over the years. I hardly spend time with Leo now…hell, I spend more time in my lab than I do with any of my brothers. But I promise, I'll change if you let Leo live. I'll…I'll try to be a better brother, and…more open to things…"

Don swallowed hard, his mind telling him he was crazy for doing this but his heart telling him he had to try every option, no matter his personal feelings, if it would help his brother.

"My family can't lose him…I can't lose him. God, if you want to convince me, then please help Leo."

"D-don?"

Don jolted upright, his eyes snapping to his brother's shifting form.

"Leo!" Don rushed to his brother's side, kneeling by the couch.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry…"

"No," Leo replied, his voice low, still not as strong as it should be.

"Were you…praying?"

Don looked away, embarrassed at being caught at such a ridiculous act.

"And I can't even get you to believe meditation helps," Leo chuckled quietly.

"I just…" Don sighed, "I feel so helpless, Leo. All my knowledge…and it won't make you better. I'm useless."

"What? Don, don't be silly."

Hesitantly Don looked back at his brother. Leo smiled, cautiously moving a hand out from under the blanket to place on Don's shoulder.

"You were the first one I heard, Donnie."

Don blinked.

"What?"

"I remember…hearing your voice. Before the others."

"Oh, well," Don shrugged, "I asked Sensei if you could hear us, and I thought it couldn't hurt…"

Leo smiled weakly.

"You started me on the road home. If you hadn't…"

Don bit his lip. For a moment the two turtles just looked at each other.

"You'll be ok, Leo," Don reached for Leo's hand taking it in his own. Next thing he knew he was pressing it to his lips.

"I can't lose you," Don murmured against it. Leo closed his eyes and let out a pleased hum.

"You won't, Donnie…"

Don's heart fluttered at his brother's voice and he had the urge to stay like that, holding his brother's hand and watching over him, the rest of the night. But then there was a noise in the hallway and Don turned to see Raph slumping back into his chair beside the door. Don smiled faintly. He supposed they'd all deal in their own way, and maybe he needed to let Raph do his undisturbed tonight.

Don gently returned Leo's hand under the blanket and tucked his brother in. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead. Leo sighed contentedly.

"Let's keep the praying between us, ok?" Don asked softly. Leo smiled, though his eyes remained closed.

"Sure thing, Mr. Science…" Leo mumbled.

Don was almost to the door when he heard Leo shift again behind him.

"Hey, Don?"

"Yea, Leo?"

"When I get better…remind me I owe you a new car…"

Don's heart fluttered again at Leo's acknowledgement of his story. He had really heard him!

"You bet," Don said quietly, leaving the room more confident then ever that his brother really was going to be alright…god willing or not.


End file.
